


Our Miracle

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, General Hospital AU, Philinda as Jasam AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: “I’m afraid, Lin. I’ve never been afraid like this before. So if you could just…just open your eyes, and squeeze my hand; just to let me know that you’re with me. ‘Cause I’m not…strong enough, to do any of this without you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a little thing inspired by the current Jason/Sam storyline on General Hospital- essentially Sam was pushed off a bridge, gave birth in the snow, and after surgery at the hospital is in a coma. Ali basically told me to write this and Sam/Jason/Emily is so Philindaisy I just had to.

He just wants his wife to wake up.

He hates seeing her like this, tubes and wires plugged into her, chest moving because of the air being pushed into her lungs.

Phil sat in the chair beside Melinda’s bed, picking up her limp hand and pressing his lips to the back of it. He swallowed, leaning his elbows on the bed.

“Victoria said you had a bit of rough time in surgery,” he starts, voice rough, and he clears his throat before he continues. “I’m sorry I couldn’t find you soon enough, Lin.”

He pauses, swallowing hard. “I should have gotten you here sooner. But- most people wouldn’t have survived the fall, let alone protect our baby the way you did; not that I’m surprised. You’ve always been stronger than anyone I’ve ever known.”

Phil lifts a hand up, brushing a few stray hairs out of her face, lips quirking in a sad smile. “You’ve always found a way to rise above- my phoenix. When I told you- that you were stronger than me? I meant it.”

He trails his fingers over the back of her hand, clutched in his, taking a deep breath. “Because you are the strongest person I’ve ever met. And…I need you to be strong right now, for me, because- I’m gonna tell you a little secret,” he leans closer, eyes scrunching shut. “I’m afraid, Lin. I’ve never been afraid like this before. So if you could just…just open your eyes, and squeeze my hand; just to let me know that you’re with me. ‘Cause I’m not…strong enough, to do any of this without you.”

Tears slip over the lids of his eye, splashing down his cheek, and he bends his head, forehead pressing to her hand as he takes a shuddering breath. “Please, Lin. Please just open your eyes for me.”

There’s no response, and the weight in his chest increases- he laces his fingers through his wife’s limp ones, taking another breath.

“While you were in the OR, I checked in on our girl. She’s beautiful, Lin. She looks just like you,” Phil can’t help the smile at that, looking at his wife’s unresponsive face. “Hell of a first day on Earth, right? But she’s here, and that’s all because of you.”

He looks up at the door opening, and Lian steps in, worry in her dark eyes.

“How is she?” she asks, and Phil stands, clearing his throat.

“She was in the snow for a long time, and when I finally found her she was in labor. When they got her back into surgery they said she was hemorrhaging- she coded on the table,” his voice is hoarse as he gets the words out, and he pauses to collect himself. “The baby’s fine, she’s healthy, if you want to-”

“I’ll go see her,” Lian nods, eyes trailing over Melinda’s prone form. “Call me, if she wakes up.”

“Of course,” Phil nods, and his mother-in-law disappears back out of the room. Phil sits back down beside Melinda. “I don’t really know what to do here, babe. I want to help you wake up but…but I think that all depends on you, not me.”

He looks up at her again, and he reaches one trembling hand up to stroke over her cool cheek.

“I need you to come back, Melinda. You are my wife, and my best friend, and I’m not whole without you here,” his voice cracks as he whispers, swallowing against his dry throat. “I’ve done a lot of bad things in my life, I know, and I know I don’t deserve this type of happiness- but I am too selfish to give it up because this is a pretty great life, isn’t it, Lin?”

He takes her hand again, squeezing hard. “I need you to come back, because our daughter loves you, and _I_ love you, and there is a whole family of ours out there that love you and need you too. And none of this- none of it- works without you.”

He’s struggling to compose himself when the door opens, and Lian walks in, their infant daughter swaddled in her arms.

“Someone wants to see her mother,” she says softly, and Phil swallows hard, rubbing at his eyes as he sits back. He stands, and Lian comes over, carefully shifting their little girl into his arms- their daughter grunted, shifting in his arms, and he murmured softly, rocking her a little.

“Hey, baby girl. Want to see Mama?” he asks, carefully walking back to Melinda’s bedside, rocking their daughter gently as she blinked up at him. “I can tell you she’s a very special lady, and she loves you so, so much. Even more than you’ll ever be able to understand.”

Carefully, he lowered her down until she was settled on Melinda’s chest. “Hey Lin. Want to hold your daughter?” He settled the baby directly over her heart, holding her gently and looking at his wife’s face.

He’s so busy looking at her face that he doesn’t notice her hand until it touches his, and his eyes shoot down to where she’s clutching at him. Their daughter grunts again as Melinda’s eyes slowly open, meeting his, and he can’t fight the rush of relief that nearly makes him dizzy. “Hey- welcome back.”

Lian left to get a nurse to take out Melinda’s intubation tube, and Phil stroked her cheek, helping her hold their baby to her chest. “I’ve never been so happy to see your eyes open in my entire life,” he whispers softly, bending to kiss her forehead.

The door opens and Victoria walks in- Phil carefully picks their daughter up while the dark-haired woman checks Melinda. She has her cough, removing the intubation- she seems pleased with her oxygen levels, and doesn’t make her wear an oxygen mask as she helps her sit up.

“Let me see her,” Melinda’s voice is hoarse as she reaches towards Phil, and he carefully nestles their little girl in her arms. “She’s so beautiful.”

“She looks just like you,” Phil whispers, and Melinda looks up at him, smiling despite the tears in her eyes.

“We got our miracle,” she murmurs, and he nods, smiling as he leans up, kissing her softly. “Daisy. Let’s name her Daisy.”

“Daisybelle. Our little miracle,” he cups their daughter’s head in his hand, feeling her shift sleepily as she buried her face in Melinda’s chest. “I love you, Melinda.”

She raises a hand to cup his cheek, thumb stroking along his skin as she smiled at him before gazing back down at their daughter. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“Not luck. Love,” Phil corrects her softly, kissing her forehead before he kisses Daisy’s. “It’s all love.”


End file.
